Escaping the Truth
by Only-Me3
Summary: Cole has a niece he hasn't even told anyone about---- 2/3 chapter up! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!
1. Teaser- The prophecy

D/C: I don't own Charmed, I'm simply borrowing them for my story. PLEASE don't sue me, I'm broke as it is!  
  
  
  
Escaping the Truth  
  
Teaser  
  
Megan gasped as she heard the stick beneath her break. She could almost feel him getting closer to her. He was coming, she knew it. When she heard the pounding of horses, she decided to make a break for it. She looked down at her newly born baby. It hadn't cried since it was born. She could feel the horses coming closer to her. Megan knew that the chances of her escaping alive with the baby were very slim. She climbed one of the taller trees and set the baby on an intersection of the two biggest branches. She kissed her little girl one more time. Crying, she recited a spell.  
  
"You are a prophecy, that is very great,  
  
But there is not a one person who can decide your fate.  
  
Find your way to good, sometime somehow,  
  
Please be quiet, your safe for now."  
  
Megan covered the baby lightly with leaves. She hopped down off the tree, and began to run the other way. The fog began to reveal a man dressed in black, his vibrant green eyes searched the visible part of the forest. Three men on horse back behind him revealed their faces.  
  
"Chase, just use your powers around here. We need that baby." A man spoke. He let his hood all the way down, and there sat Cole.  
  
"Patience brother, the source already thinks we have it." Chase exclaimed. The other two men put their hoods back on. Cole rolled his eyes. Chase was a bout to continue his search, when his horse walked backwards a few steps. The deadly silence of the night was broken when Megan's scream echoed in the woods. Chase smiled at Cole. The four men waited for Megan to run toward them.  
  
"Just leave me be!" She cried. Her heart was racing, she accidentally went in a circle. Chase looked at Cole.  
  
"Your turn." Chase replied. Megan, who knew she had to do something used her telekinesis to fly Chase off his horse. Chase landed on the ground. Cole fired an energy ball at Megan but she ducked and avoided it. Chase appeared through the fog and confronted Megan. Megan realized she had a knife around her waste, and waited until Chase got close to her then sailed it though his thick stomach. He hurled over in pain, Cole fired another energy ball at Megan, this time succeeding in hitting her. She burst in flames. A corky grin grew across Cole's face. He watched his only brother burn.  
  
"We weren't that close anyway." Cole said, turning toward the other two demons. He heard a baby's cry from the tree. Curiously, he walked his horse over to the tree. He stood up tall, and lifted the child from the enormous branches. The baby's small wail slowly decreased until it stopped. Cole smiled.  
  
"The prophecy was correct, the baby will serve evil." Cole said.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! tell me your suggestions, I need reviews, I LOVE reviews! lol 


	2. Secrets

A/N: I know I'm using Camryn, again. I'm not obsessed with that name, nor is it mine, I just think it fits well with the characters.  
  
Btw- this takes place maybe in season five, or what I think it will be like now. Phoebe and Cole are back together Cole still has his powers (Like in the season's finale) and Piper and Leo have a daughter- Melinda who is 7 months. Paige is having a relationship with Gwen.  
  
Chapter 1- Secrets  
  
Phoebe tossed and turned roughly in her sleep. She rolled over on her side as she dreamt a blood-drenching nightmare.  
  
A young girl fell to the floor as a demon hit her with an energy ball. She got up and from what Phoebe could tell tried to use a power of her own, but all she did was extend her left hand. Phoebe could almost feel the girl's pain when she got hit with yet another energy ball, and flew against the rough textured wall.  
  
Phoebe shot out of bed, and wasn't surprised that her face was full of sweat.  
  
"What's wrong, what happened?" Cole asked, sitting up in bed next to Phoebe.  
  
"I think I just had a bad dream. I'm going to go to the bathroom." Phoebe replied, walking into the bathroom. Cole looked down and figured what Phoebe had wasn't just a dream. He looked out the window, and the storm that was roaring since the day before was only getting worse. Thunder crashed around the manor.  
  
"Are you sure it was a dream, or was it something else?" Cole asked again, still sitting up in bed.  
  
"I'm not sure." Phoebe said coming out from the bathroom. "It was in black and white. It was almost exactly like a premonition, but I could almost feel the girl's pain."  
  
"What?" Cole asked indefinitely.  
  
"I think demon's were attacking her, and she tried to fight back, but she didn't have any powers, or didn't have control because all she did was extend her hand. What time is it?"  
  
"7:00. I can't go back to sleep. I'm going to shimmer somewhere. Because you just didn't have a nightmare." Cole shimmered out of the room before Phoebe could object. It felt like a dream, or so she thought.  
  
"Anything?" Phoebe asked Cole who just shimmered in. Cole looked down, then replied,  
  
"Well, there was something, I'm hungry, Piper what's for lunch?" Cole asked Piper, who was feeding Melinda out of a bottle. Piper shrugged.  
  
"Your on your own. I'm too tired to make anything." Piper replied, followed by a yawn.  
  
"Cole, tell me what you found." Phoebe ordered, starting to get scared. Cole ignored her and went to the refrigerator to find something to eat.  
  
"Leo!" Piper called. Leo orbed in, and Piper handed him Melinda.  
  
"Cole, tell me what's going on!" Phoebe yelled loosing her patience.  
  
"Hold on." Cole replied, shimmering out of the Manor. "I'm going to go look in the Book of Shadows because my husband won't tell me what's going on!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"I'll help you." Paige offered. Phoebe and Paige looked at Piper who immediately fell asleep on the couch. Phoebe signaled for Paige to be quiet, and they went up the stairs to that attic.  
  
"There's nothing in here about dreams. Except for the demon dream invaders who you said you guys already vanquished." Paige said, flipping through the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Look for children then. And if you see anything about Demon children, don't bother because the Ice Cream man takes care of them." Phoebe replied, skrying for young innocents. Paige had a confused look on her face, but decided not to ask. Paige searching through the Book then found something that caught her eye.  
  
"Phoebe, come here." Paige said reading the book. Phoebe walked quickly over to the Book of Shadows, and began reading the ½-smeared page in the Leather-bound book.  
  
"Paige, I can't even read that." Phoebe exclaimed, struggling to read the book. Phoebe picked up the book, and was struck with a premonition. Phoebe saw the same girl fall, and burst into a brilliant flame, Phoebe came back to reality screaming. Piper and Leo burst into the attic with Melinda.  
  
"What, what happened?" Piper asked, going to Phoebe's side. Phoebe buried her face in her hands.  
  
"I had a premonition, the girl, she died, and I could feel her pain. Piper it was so intense." Phoebe explained. Piper hugged Phoebe, and looked toward Leo.  
  
"Go find Cole, leave Melinda with us." Piper ordered. Leo nodded and gave Paige Melinda. He orbed out, and Piper went over to the Book.  
  
"What happened with this page?" Piper asked, trying to stay calm. Paige shrugged.  
  
"Where was your premonition?" Paige asked.  
  
"I think it was in the ally behind P3, at night, I think." Phoebe replied, sitting on the couch. Piper tried to read the demented page in the book, but the only word visible was prophecy. Leo orbed in, followed by Cole's shimmer.  
  
"Cole, tell me what the hell is going on here please." Piper said. Cole looked down.  
  
"COLE!" Paige warned. Cole put his hands up in defense. Then noticed Phoebe sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.  
  
"What's wrong what happened?" Cole asked, holding Phoebe close.  
  
"Just tell me what you know." Phoebe replied, standing up, getting away from Cole's touch. Phoebe hoped to god that Cole wasn't evil again.  
  
"Fine, but when I tell you this, you have to think of it from MY point of view." Cole gave in. Phoebe gave him a 'you got to be kidding me look'.  
  
"I really did have a brother." Cole blurted, hoping Phoebe wouldn't be too mad.  
  
"Remember the Brother Hood thing Cole? Ya could have told me then." Phoebe said, backing away from Cole, scared of what he might tell her next.  
  
"He's dead Phoebe, he's been dead for like 13 years." Cole said, Phoebe glared at Cole, which told him her should continue.  
  
"He, seduced a witch, so she could bore his child, which was said in the prophecy." Cole paused, and saw how much he should have told Phoebe, all he had to do was look in her eyes.  
  
"He succeeded, but as soon as the child was born, the witch vanquished him, and the daughter was left all alone. The source wanted me to train her, so she could evil. I agreed, and trained her. We actually did have a pretty good relationship, she had so many powers, and was very competitive. When she turned seven, the source wanted to see what she was made of. She was very impressive, but the source wanted to make sure her humanity level was low, so he called upon the seer. The seer killed an innocent mad, instead of laughing like evil kids do, she screamed and fired an energy ball at the seer. The source wanted to kill her, but I shimmered off with her. I gave her to a white lighter, and never saw her again. I didn't even know if the guy actually WAS a white lighter." Cole finally finished. Phoebe, Piper and Paige's eyes all slowly filled with tears.  
  
"You still could have told me." Phoebe said, walking towards Cole.  
  
"It never really mattered." Cole said. Phoebe nodded, but still wished Cole had told her sooner.  
  
"The source obviously forgave you." Paige said, trying not to be mean. Cole nodded.  
  
"Is this her?" Piper asked, showing the smudged page to Cole.  
  
"Probably." Cole replied.  
  
"We better get over to P3." Paige said, changing subjects.  
  
"Leo, I would ask you to watch Melinda, but we might need you." Piper said.  
  
"If it is that girl Cole was talking about. She's good now, but she has a special white lighter to heal her. Normal white lighters can't heal all of her." Leo answered.  
  
"Ok, then watch Melinda." Piper said, still confused. "Paige orb us the ally behind P3." Paige nodded, and grabbed Piper and Phoebe's hand and orbed out. Cole, who was forgotten shimmered out.  
  
"I don't see anything!" Paige said annoyed.  
  
"It's freezing out here." Piper said, leaning against the wall of the ally. A flash of brilliant yellow light struck the ally and the Halliwell saw something they never saw before. 


	3. Tricks

Chapter 2- Tricks  
  
"What is that?" Piper asked, keeping distance from the creature. Phoebe looked at the demon's yellow six heads, and then she noticed that it had five legs.  
  
"Landoras?" Cole asked, walking closer to the gruesome beast. The beast spoke in a different language to Cole, and then looked at The Charmed Ones.  
  
"He said he tricked us." Cole said, now very angry.  
  
"What do you mean he tricked us?" Piper asked, glaring at the demon. He spoke in a different language again, the laughed.  
  
"He tricked us. The premonitions Phoebe was having were fake." Cole said. Leo orbed in with Melinda.  
  
"What is it, what's wrong?" Leo asked panicky. Piper looked confused, at Paige and Phoebe.  
  
"Did you call him?" Piper asked. Paige and Phoebe shook their heads no. Piper caught on to what was going on,  
  
"LEO ORB MELINDA OUT NOW!!!" Piper rushed out of her mouth. But before Leo could question, the beast had knocked Leo out and snatched Melinda. Piper stepped toward the demon, but as she did, a ring of fire got closer to Melinda. The baby girl cried out in fear, and Piper's eyes swelled up with anger.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll be safe with me." The beast said in plain English, then he morphed into a human.  
  
"Melinda!" Paige called for the baby, but it didn't effect where the baby's presents was. The demon laughed.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Balthazar." The demon said. The fire ring disappeared, and Piper seized her chance, she tried to blow up the demon. He wasn't affected.  
  
"Balthazar, maybe you could help me out. If I want to shimmer in this form, do I have to say a spell?" The demon asked. Cole just stood there silent.  
  
"Fine, I'll figure it out." He said. He put the baby down, and the ring of fire appeared around her once again. The demon shut his eyes and began to concentrate very hard. A yellow light began to glow again, and then it suddenly stopped.  
  
"Opps! Wrong power." He said. Leo orbed up and back into consciousness, and comforted Piper. A young girl shimmered in behind the demon, and he immediately figured it out. He whipped around and saw the brunet headed girl standing right behind him, surprisingly very calm.  
  
"Camryn?" Cole asked. The girl looked at Cole strangely, then held a gaze at the demon, with her dark green eyes. She looked down and Melinda, and easily put out the fire. Melinda stopped crying, and the girl picked her up.  
  
"You didn't really think that was going to work did you?" The demon said. The girl shrugged, and surprisingly the baby disappeared and reappeared in Piper's arms.  
  
"Looks like it did to me." The girl replied. The demon fired an energy ball, but she deflected it.  
  
"You didn't really think that was going to work did you?" The girl mocked the demon with a cocky tone. The demon morphed back into it's old self. This time a fireballs shot out of the demon's arms, but Camryn ducked and it burned against the wall in the ally. Paige, trying to help called for the garbage can and it crashed against the demon. The demon looked back at the girl, and then shimmered out.  
  
"Camryn?" Cole said again, knowing it was her. The girl stared at Cole with a concentrated gaze.  
  
"Balthazar?" The girl asked, still not sure what to think. Cole nodded. The girl took a step back indefinitely. Phoebe looked a Cole, then at Piper and Paige.  
  
"Are you still, um"?  
  
"Evil?" Cole helped. Camryn nodded.  
  
"No." Cole said certainly. "I'm good now." Camryn ran over to Cole, and hugged him comfortably. Cole hugged back. For the first time in six years, he had seen his niece.  
  
"Hey. Cole's gonna go take a shower Piper and Paige are at the club so I guess it's just you and me." Phoebe said. Camryn nodded. "So where do you live?" Phoebe asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Well I usually just hang out up there." Camryn said looking up, "But I'm living with a foster family." Camryn finished.  
  
"My sister Paige was adopted. My mom died when I was really little, and my dad left so I grew up with my grandmother." Phoebe explained.  
  
"You probably already know the story on me." Camryn concluded.  
  
"Yeah, most of it." Phoebe continued with a slight smile on her face. Camryn laughed. Melinda let out a playful laugh of her own from her playpen. Camryn held her smile.  
  
"She's really cute." Camryn complemented. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Thank you for saving her." Phoebe replied.  
  
"It was no biggie. Besides I ran into uncle Cole." Melinda gurgled from her playpen.  
  
"Do you need to get home?"  
  
"Only if you want me two. My foster parents are on a vacation right now, they needed some alone time." Camryn said, stressing the 'alone'. Phoebe laughed. "Your guys are The Charmed Ones right?" Camryn asked, clearing things up.  
  
"Yeah. Can I get you anything are you hungry, thirsty?" Phoebe replied, getting up.  
  
"Nah, that's ok. I'm fine. Thanks though." Melinda started to cry, and Phoebe picked her up but she didn't stop crying.  
  
"I think she's hungry, can you watch her while I go get her bottle?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Sure." Camryn replied, as Phoebe handed her Melinda. Phoebe walked into the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator. Right when she grabbed the light- pink bottle, she heard a sound coming from the attic. She looked back in the living room, and found Camryn happily playing with Melinda. So Phoebe shrugged and carried the bottle into the living room. Camryn handed giggling Melinda to Phoebe, who sat down and started to bottle feed Melinda.  
  
"Do you have any brother or sisters?" Phoebe asked Camryn, continuing to feed Melinda.  
  
"Well, the people that I'm living with now have a five-year old boy, a 16 year old boy and a 17 year old girl. But I don't have any actual brothers or sisters." Camryn replied. A boom came from the attic. Phoebe looked confused as she stood up.  
  
"Cole?" Phoebe called, "Cole?" She called again. Camryn looked toward the stairs.  
  
"That's not uncle Cole." Camryn said, looking back at Phoebe. "That is SO not uncle Cole."  
  
"How do you know?" Phoebe said, getting a little scared.  
  
"I just know. I can shimmer you up there if you want me too." Camryn offered, standing up.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure." Phoebe said, grabbing Camryn's hand, still holding Melinda. Camryn shimmered the three of them up to the attic, where it was pitch black. Phoebe looked around, but not even the streetlights were on. Camryn stood beside Phoebe, and let a fireball hover in her hand, which was big enough to slightly light enough of the attic to see a demon with bold blue eyes staring at Phoebe and Melinda. Camryn let the fireball go, and it hit the demon, knocking him into the wall behind the Book Of Shadows. He quickly found his feet, and jumped to them. He fired and energy ball at Camryn, but she levitated to avoid it.  
  
While in mid-air she kicked the demon, and sent him flying back into the same wall. He got up again, but before he could do anything else, Camryn let out a stream of ice, which immediately killed the demon. Phoebe had a look on her face that almost read 'how the hell did you do that?'  
  
"Wow, you certainly know how to use your powers." Phoebe admitted, a little shaken up.  
  
"Practice, lots of practice, too much practice." Camryn reassured, her attention now drawn to the Book of Shadows. Phoebe watched carefully, as Camryn stood over the book reading it.  
  
"I think I'm on page three hundred and thirty four in here." Camryn said.  
  
"Lets see," Phoebe opened the book, and turned to page 334. The page happened to be the same page that was barley legible that they had seen earlier.  
  
"I think so." Phoebe said, squinting to read the book. Melinda pinched Phoebe's nose, and Phoebe looked back at Melinda. Camryn waved her hand over the book, and now the page was completely flawless. Cole burst through the attic door, and immediately went to Phoebe's side.  
  
"Is everything ok, what happened?" Cole asked, looking from Phoebe to Camryn.  
  
"A demon just attacked, I think he wanted Melinda." Phoebe replied. Camryn checked the black watch that was around her wrist.  
  
"I should probably go, I have to wake up in three hours." Camryn exclaimed looking at Cole and Phoebe.  
  
"Ok, you can shimmer right?" Phoebe asked, shifting her weight to her left foot. Camryn nodded. Cole walked toward Camryn.  
  
"You can talk to me anytime, ok?" Cole cleared up. Camryn nodded.  
  
"I know, I'll probably stop by tomorrow or the next day it it's ok with-"  
  
"It's fine, you can help us fight demons!" Phoebe said facetiously, but ment what she said. Camryn laughed.  
  
"Ok, bye." Camryn said right before she shimmered out.  
  
  
  
A/N: how is it? Be honest! PLEASE REWIEV! Thanks to Komillia for helping me out! Am I doing better? 


End file.
